Wanna Play?
by Murasaki Hasu
Summary: Summary: Sora comes to sleep over at Roxas’ house. True feelings are revealed after an awkward position the two are put in. SoraxRoxas. Yaoi. Lemon. Not too good with Summaries. Just read anyway.


Roxas sat in his room staring at nothing in particular

**Summary: Sora comes to sleep over at Roxas' house. True feelings are revealed after an awkward position the two are put in. SoraxRoxas. Yaoi. Lemon. Not too good with Summaries. Just read anyway. **

**Warning: YaoiBoy on Boy love!! Don't like don't read. **

**Author's Note: So yeah I wrote this kind of randomly so if it sucks sorry. I was bored.**

Roxas sat in his room staring at nothing in particular. He was waiting for his friend to finish in the shower. He began to think of the brunette's wet body in the shower. He quickly shook his head destroying the thought in his mind. After a few minutes of silence the brunette walked in Roxas' room shirtless and dripping wet.

"Hey thanks for letting me sleep over. My mom was really getting to me. You're lucky you're parents went away." Sora said sitting in Roxas' computer chair. Roxas was desperately trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Uh…yeah no problem." Roxas replied.

"What's the matter with you, you sick or something?" Sora asked placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas shuddered underneath Sora's touch. He's had a small crush on Sora for a while. It was nothing he thought he should worry about. He just thought it was a phase. But his little crush was developing into something more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little flushed that's all."

"Oh…well can we play some video games or something?" Sora said walking towards the door, putting a black t-shirt on.

"Yeah I have the systems already hooked up in the living room. Go get the games started and I'll meet you there." Roxas said with a smile.

"Okay?" Sora said leaving.

"Roxas pull yourself together. Sora is your friend. Namine has a crush on you, you should like her. Quit acting weird." Roxas said to himself. He finally got himself together and calmly walked out to Sora who was getting the game started.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sora asked grabbing a controller.

"Uh… just had to take care of something." Roxas said." _Good thing I'm a good liar._

"Whatever let's just play already." Sora said settling down on the couch. Roxas sat close but not as close as he wanted. After the first round Roxas beat Sora. Sora wasn't much of a gamer, so Roxas didn't have to put that much effort in the game.

"No fair…you cheated. Cheater!" Sora said tackling Roxas. They were both 16 years old but yet Sora couldn't accept the fact that he lost at a video game. In fact he was taking his defeat as if he was 7.

"Yea… well get over it. " Roxas said underneath Sora. Sora had him pinned to the couch which wasn't helping Roxas' already tight pants. Roxas began to blush, his erection was growing. "Uh… maybe we should just play another round to…see who wins this time!" Roxas said pushing Sora off of him.

"Okay?" Sora said starting the game over. "So you and Namine?"

"Oh, I was supposed to call her." Roxas said mashing buttons.

"Why didn't you."

"I didn't feel like talking to her. She talks a little too much." Roxas said looking away.

"She's not _that_ bad." Sora replied.

'She's not; she's just not my type."

"What is your type? You haven't had a girlfriend since Ollete. You guys didn't even last long. You guys dated for like 3 days." Sora laughed.

"Excuse me…3 weeks." Roxas corrected. "I just don't have time for girls right now. They don't even know what they want. I'm not going to sit there and try to figure it out."

"Whatever, all I know is that's she's really in to you. It's not that hard, you're acting like its Integrated Algebra or something. Just do second grade math. You know 2+24." Sora said concentrating on the game.

"Yeah…but what if…what if it not that easy. What if there's a variable. Like 2x+2 or something." Roxas replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just give her a chance. It can't be that bad."

"But I like someone else." Roxas said.

"Oh… now you see that changes everything. Who is it?" Sora said pausing the game and turning his attention to Roxas.

"None of your business. I mean if you I told you'd laugh at me." Roxas said blushing. There was no way he's have Sora hating him for his little crush.

"Oh please, I won't hate you because of your crush, that's just stupid." Sora said.

"No." Sora close the gap between them making sure his face was only a few inches away from the blonde.

"Well…"

"No!" Roxas said averting his eyes away from his friend. Sora just continued to get closer until it was hard for Roxas to breathe. He used to do it all the time when he and Roxas were younger, but this time Roxas was reacting differently.

"Come on please." He pouted. Roxas' face became flushed again. Trying to fight back the urge in him that wanted to kiss him.

"It's you!" Roxas blurted out. Sora began to back away.

"What? Me?" Sora said looking away from Roxas.

"I know it's weird I tried to hide it, but I guess I can't. Especially if you're in my face like that." Roxas said looking away.

"How long?" Sora asked.

"A while." Roxas replied.

"So what now? Do we like…you know…"

"Only if you like me back I guess." Roxas said looking back at Sora, who was blushing.

"Yeah I guess I kind of do. If you hadn't brought it up I probably would've never thought about it."

"So we should." Roxas said leaning forward towards Sora. The gap between them slowly began to close. Their lips were just inches away from meeting. And then it happened. Something that Roxas could only dream about. Their lips meet. It was nothing sloppy. Just a small peck. A small peck that sent waves of pleasure through Roxas' body. He decided to deepen the kiss by pressing his lips harder against the brunette and sliding his tongue pass Sora's bottom lip. Sora was hesitant at first but soon granted his friend entrance into his mouth. They sat there for what seemed like hours tasting and exploring each other's mouths. They finally broke away leaving a trail of saliva that connected the two.

"Oh shit. What just happened? Did we just make out?" Sora said shaking his head. "This can't be happening. We're both straight. We're supposed to like girls."

"We can like both. It's called being bi-sexual dumbass. But if it bothered it you so much we don't have to do it anymore." Roxas said getting up and walking to his room. He was a little hurt that Sora was reacting the way he was. Everything was going perfect until Sora decided to question it. Sora sat there in silence for a few minutes, debating whether or not to go talk to his friend. While Roxas sat in his room still upset that Sora was being so ignorant. Sora decided to get up and go to Roxas. _If Roxas really likes me, I should just give him a chance. Maybe it won't be so bad dating your best friend. _

"Hey." Sora said low. Roxas lay on his bed and didn't even turn to face Sora. "Look I didn't mean to hurt you; it's just that my best friend has a crush on me. The he starts kissing me, and then I like it. And now I'm really confused…Roxy. Come on say something." Sora walked over to his blonde friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Roxas?"

"What?" The blonde replied.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Sora said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, what I'm supposed to do about it. You need to make decisions on your own."

"Yeah but I need you're help." Sora said looking away. He was trying to fight back tears. He wasn't upset he was just frustrated that his friend was being so stubborn. "I need you." Roxas was trying not to think negative but he couldn't. He _wanted _Sora.

"You…need me." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sora said raising an eyebrow. Roxas sat up and faced Sora. They began to kiss the way they did earlier. Roxas placed his hands on Sora's hips, pulling him closer. His hands soon began to wander; he slipped his cold hands underneath Sora's shirt. He then began kissing Sora's neck, nipping and sucking and the soft skin. Sora let out soft pants as Roxas' touch roamed over his chest. Roxas pulled away.

"Am I moving too fast?" He said laying his friend down on his bed.

"No. I want more." Sora said with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. Roxas smiled and began to kiss his friend again. He pulled the brunette's shirt over his head and began to work his way down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down Sora's chest. Roxas worked past Sora's belly button and to the tip of his shorts, where he seductively unzipped it. Sora's erection was growing just watching Roxas undress him. Seconds later both of them were completely undressed. Roxas eyed Sora for a while before laying him back down. Sora was squirmed beneath Roxas.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"I guess. Do you know what you're doing?" Sora asked.

"It's not rocket science. I'm sure I could figure it out." Roxas said placing a reassuring kiss on Sora's forehead. Sora sighed and nodded. "Here suck these."

"What? Why?" Sora yelled.

"It'll make it easier, trust me Sora. Please." Sora sighed once more and began to suck Roxas' fingers. Roxas bit his bottom lip, just watching Sore made him excited. He pulled the digits out of Sora's mouth and trailed them down to Sora's entrance where he slid one finger in. Sora made a small whimper sound at the sudden intrusion. Roxas tried to distract his friend by kissing him lightly on the lips, but it wasn't working like he planned.

"I need you to relax." Roxas whispered in Sora's ear.

"I'm trying." Sora said biting his lip. Roxas began to work a second finger. Sora was letting out low pants in response. When Roxas inserted the third finger he felt as if he were going to explode. It was a strange feeling of discomfort and pain, but he was too distracted to decipher which of the two was bothering him the most. Roxas continued to work the fingers in and out of him, scissoring, stretching him. He was looking for a particular spot in Sora; the spot that would make him go blind with unimaginable pleasure.

"Oh God! Roxas!"

"Bingo."

Roxas took his fingers out of the brunette. He placed his length at Sora's entrance and slowly pushed in. Sora let out yet another whimper; he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He clenched his eyes shut as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Roxas looked at him apologetically, he never meant for this to hurt Sora that much. In fact he wanted it to be as painless as possible. But he knew that the pain wouldn't last long.

"M-move." Sora said breaking Roxas' thoughts. Roxas obeyed and began to pump into Sora at a moderate speed making sure to hit Sora's sweet spot every time he pushed in. They both let out soft pants and moans. Their moans and pants elevated as Roxas thrusted faster. Sora wrapped his hands around Roxas' neck. A thin layer of sweat form on their bodies. Roxas was getting close, but he wanted to come along with Sora. He stroked his member making Sora moan louder. After a few strokes Sora came on both their abdomens. Roxas felt Sora's inner walls tighten around his member. He soon climaxed and shot his seed deep inside Sora. Roxas got up off of Sora, still breathing heavy. Sora sat up as well breathing just as hard as Roxas.

"So you want to go finish that video game?" Sora asked innocently. Roxas shook his head and pulled Sora in for another kiss.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. If it was…too bad. I'm not changing it. **

**Magenta Genjutsu**


End file.
